The new Uchia
by ItachiUciha123
Summary: After the war the villages come to a time of piece. Come read about Sasuke's son Itachi's quest to become a powerful shinobi. Relationships and such are in the book. I'm not very good at summary's but give it a shot. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for violence and the occasional cursing.
1. Itachi

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy this Naruto FanFic! I know quite a lot bout' Naruto but if my knowledge is wrong please tell me and i'll try to fix it. Now a little backstory! This is based a couple years after the war. The main character is Itachi, Sasuke's and Sakura's son. The fanfic is about his and his squads journey. Some of the relationships are... Sasuke/Sakura Shikamaru/Ino Naruto/Hinata Kiba/OC Choji/OC Lee/TenTen. Naruto is now the Sixth Hokage and Sasuke is the head of the police force. Our story starts with Itachi's childhood! Let's begin.**

Today wasn't regular day in the Uchia compound. Today Sasuke would stay home and Sakura would work on tasks to earn the family's income**.**

"What do you want to do today Itachi?" Sasuke asks. Itachi points to his stomach and smiles. Sasuke groans and pulls out the toaster and grabs a loaf bread. He throws in two pieces of bread and grabs the butter from the fridge. In a minute they two hear a pop and out shoots the toast. Sasuke grabs a plastic green plate from the cabinet and places the bread on it. Next he slathers butter on the toast and hands the plate to Itachi.

"Thanks Daddy!" Itachi smiles. After a while Itachi finishes his toast and heads over to the TV. He flips on his favorite show, Ninja Adventures. Todays episode was about Ninjutsu.

"Reruns," Itachi whines.

"Why don't we go to the park instead," Sasuke suggested always looking for an excuse to keep his son off the TV.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Itachi yells. He runs to the door and throws on his sandals. Next the two head out to the village park. Sasuke hoped Itachi could make a friend today. Alot of the village families still didnt trust the Uchias or more specifically Sasuke. After the war Sasuke had to regain the villagers trust and he felt bad making his families life harder. Currently Itachi's only friend was Minato, Naruto's son. But because of Naruto's hokage duties they didn't get to play much. Itachi ran to the slide and shot down it. Another group of kids led by Kiba's daughter, Ika, playing tag.

"_Please Itachi you can play to!" Sasuke mentally shouted._ Almost as if Itachi heard him he headed to the group.

"Can I play to? Please," He asked. The group huddled up and agreed to let Itachi play. Sasuke smiled and felt relieved.

"Yeah you can play but… newcomer is it!" One of the boy says. Itachi nods as the others run away. He closes his eyes and starts counting.

"_27...28...29...30!" Itachi thinks, "Where could they be?" _Itachi looks everywhere and can't find anyone. Sasuke waves over Itachi.

"Son they all… left," Sasuke sighs.

"Daddy… can we go home now?" Itachi cries. On the walk back Sasuke hears his name being called. He turns to see Kiba Inzuka with Ika running to him.

"How's Itachi? I just want to let you know that Ika here really did want to play with him," Kiba says. With that Ika emerges from behind Kiba and sheepishly smiles.

"Do you want be friends? The other kids are kinda selfish and mean,"Ika says.

"Really? Well ok!" Itachi yells. After that the two new friends part ways.

"So Itachi you made a friend! That's great," Sasuke says back at the compound.

"Ika seems nice I hope we become good friends," Itachi responds.

"Yeah. Oh look at the time Itachi its nap time," Sasuke smiles. Itachi yawns and heads upstairs to his room. After about four hours of rest Itachi is awakened by Sakura coming home. About 15 minutes later she runs upstairs and walks into the boys room.

"Hey Itachi I heard you made a new friend today!" Sakura smiles. After explaining his day the family eats dinner and everyone heads to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this intro to this FanFic! Don't worry the chapters will get longer with the more time I have. Currently in real life its 12 o'clock at night. So I need sleep! Next time it is Itachi's birthday and he is heading to the academy to start his training soon. Keep reading and I'll try to update as much as possible! Review with any criticism. See **

**you all later!**


	2. The Academy

**A/N: Hello all, I'm back with some more of Itachi's story. This time its been about a year since last time. So it's Itachi's birthday. Hope you enjoy, see you next time!**

Itachi awakes with a smile on his face knowing that today was his day. Today was his 6th birthday! He ran to his dresser and throws on his clothes. Ika, Minato, and their families were coming over at one o'clock. Itachi runs downstairs and grabs a waffle from the freezer. He throws it in the microwave and waits for a few minutes. In 10 minutes he finishes his breakfast. Next he hears footsteps and sees Sasuke walking downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Itachi!" Sasuke yells. Itachi smiles and walks over to the training room. He grabs 4 blunt kunai. Itachi throws all four and each one hits their mark. For about three more hours Itachi trains nonstop but then it's almost time for the party.

"Hey Itachi almost time for the party!" Sakura calls.

"I'll be there in a second!" Itachi responds. He quickly cleans up the training room and runs to the front door ready to greet anyone. Within 13 minutes everyone had arrived.

"Hey Itachi! Happy birthday!" Minato shouts. Soon Sakura brought out cake and everyone sang to Itachi. After that Sasuke grabbed the gifts and Itachi ripped threw them all. Everyone left about an hour later and Itachi headed up to bed. It was about 9:00 at night and he was tired.

Next day he awoke at 5:00 in the morning. Today was even more important to him than his own birthday. This day was they day he went to the Academy to train to be a genin. He throws on a light dark blue shirt and a pair of shorts. Next he ties his ninja tool pouch around his left leg. He sprints downstairs and devours his meal. Final he gets in his hour of training before going to school.

"See ya Dad!" Itachi yells to Sasuke. Sasuke waves and Itachi runs to the Academy, stopping for nothing. Finally he arrives and he sees his friends and many other kids waiting at the door all but some holding books in one hand and weapons in the other. He was so excited and so ready to start. After what seemed like hours a brown haired man opened the door and called to the kids.

"Come on in!" He says.

**A/N: So sorry for the cliff hanger! I do not have enough time today to make a proper chapter but I really wanted to update. Next time Itachi starts his training to become a genin. He makes new friends and new enemies. See you all next time!**


	3. Sparing! Who is the best?

Itachi and the other kids run through the doorway, run to their separate classrooms, and sit at their desks. Their new teacher waves and all the kids say wave back.

"Hello kids my name is Nomaru," He says, "Now why don't you all introduce yourself!" For the next hour the kids were asked to introduce themselves.

"Now everyone will spar to test your strength. It will be tournament type battle referred by the hokage himself. Time to go outside," Nomaru says. After explaining the rules the kids went to their battlefields and squared off. Itachi was paired off with a boy from a lesser clan called Vetaw.

"Ready boys 1...2...3 GO!" The hokage yells. Itachi draws two shuriken and throws them, each hit their mark and Vetaw groans. Itachi sprints forward and gives the other boy a punch in the jaw, finishing him.

"Battle 3 over! The winner is Itachi Uchia," Naruto yells from his post. Itachi runs to the stand to watch the other matches. Minato was squaring off against another boy called Bayir. Minato threw four kunai knives and shop behind Bayir and hit two points on his back. The boy fell and the hokage called the match. An hour later the first round matches were done. Ika had been knocked out by a girl known as Zway Nara. Itachi's second round match up was Lee's boy Stohej.

"Ready… Begin!" Naruto shouts.

"Good luck my friend!" Stohej yells. After that he leaps forward and spin kicks Itachi. Itachi blocks and throws the boy following it up with a cross punch to the gut. Lee's boy punches Itachi's skull and Uchia knees Stohej. The other boy crashes to the ground and blood spills slowly from his lip.

"Battle 4 over! Winner the Uchia," The hokage yells.

**A/N: Next time! Itachi finds out who is final round match up is. Hope you guys have been enjoying this so far! Review down below with any suggestions. See ya next time! Oh yeah and from now on Stohej will be known as Lee as well because Stohej is a pain to type!**


End file.
